Fighting For Love
by KCLutz4475
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet their first day of kindergarten. In high school Bella realizes that she has feelings for him, but does Jasper feel the same way? Come along for the ride and see if these two will get a Happily Ever After together or if life has something different planned for them. adopted from Nikki Whitlock, but not the exact same story.
1. First day of school

**Fighting For Love **

**A/N:** This story is adopted from Nikki Whitlock and beta'd by Xo BellaItalia oX... I hope you like it.

**Bella **

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but my mommy and daddy call me Bella, so you can too. I'm turning five years old in a few weeks and today's my first day of Kindergarten. I'm so excited! My mommy and daddy say that I'm gonna make new friends.

I really like making new friends; I have tons of them at my house. My brother says that my friends aren't real, but they are. I have like six bunny friends and tons of teddy bear friends. Oh, and I only have a few Barbie friends left. See, my brother decided that I shouldn't have so many friends or something like that and he came and took most of my Barbie's. When my mommy told him to give them back, he looked sad. I asked why he was sad, because I like seeing my bubby happy; he said, "I got rid of them." I said that it was okay that he gave them away to other girls, because they needed toys too.

Anyways…

I am walking into my new school when clumsy me bumps into someone and we both fall down. I look over and see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes on the floor. He has the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I ask him; I really don't want him to be hurt, I would feel so bad.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He says as he gets up and then he offers me his hand to help me up.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I don't really like Isabella." I say like it's no big deal as I stand up.

"I'm Jasper Daniel Whitlock, but you can just call me Jasper." He replies to me with a smile on his face.

"Come on, sweetheart, you have to get to your classroom." My mommy says in her hurry up voice to me as she comes and takes my hand to walk me to my classroom.

"Okay, Mommy! Bye, Jasper, I will see you later." I wave to him as I walked away with my mommy and daddy. I really do hope that I will get to see him, because he is really nice.

"Bye, Bella." Jasper says quietly to me so quiet that I almost don't hear him, standing where I left him.

As I'm walking with my mommy and daddy to meet my teacher, I notice all these other classrooms with kids in them. Finally, we get to my room and I walk right up to my teacher and tell her who I am. "Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?"

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to meet you! I'm Mrs. Rathbone."

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. R, Ra, Rath..." I stutter as I try to say her name, but I can't say her name, it's really hard.

"How about you call me Mrs. R sweetie?" She asks me in a sweet voice and I nod my head in agreement.

"Okay, thank you. I'm sorry, but your name is really hard to say."

"That's okay. Why don't you go find a seat while I talk to your mommy and daddy?"

"Okay, bye mommy, bye daddy."

"I'll see you later. I love you." I say to them as I give each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart, we love you too." They both say back to me and stood up as I head over to the tables in the classroom.

I walk over to find a seat and I hear someone calling my name. I look up and over only to see Jasper again, yay.

"Hi Jasper, is this your class too?" I ask him a little excitedly; boy, I hope it is so then I will already know one person.

"Hi Bella, and yes it is! Do you wanna sit next to me?" He asks me so quick I barely understand everything .

"Thank you, Jasper. Hey, do you want to be my first friend at school?"

"You're welcome, Bella, and sure I'll be your first friend, but only if you'll be my first friend too."

"Okay, deal!" I say as I hold out my right hand to shake. "First friend." We shake each other's hand and start laughing.

I sit down next to Jasper as Mrs. R tells the other kids to find a seat.

"Hello class, welcome to your first day of kindergarten! I'm so happy to meet you all. I'm going to go around the room and the each of you are going to say your name, or nickname if you have one, and your favorite thing to do for fun." Mrs. R says, looking around to all of us kids.

All the other kids went around and then it was my turn. "Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I like to read and play outside." I say and Jasper is up next.

"My name is Jasper and I like to play games with my older brother, Peter."

"Okay class, we're going to have a fun year and you're going to learn a lot of new things every day." Mrs. R saya as she got back up to the front of the class where her desk was.

We start to learn some simple stuff to see what everyone knows or don't know yet. Both Jasper and I are really smart! I think that we are the smartest ones in our class. We both were the only ones who knew everything: how to count to one hundred, all of the ABC's, all of the colors and how they go in the rainbow and we can write. Mrs. R asks everyone to write their name and almost everyone could. Then she asks us to write all of the letters from the alphabet that we knew how to write. Once again, me and Jasper both knew how to write all of them.

We had snack time right after all of that easy stuff. Well, easy for Jasper and I, anyways. During snack time, we are allowed to talk, so I start talking to Jasper again.

"Is Peter your only brother?" I ask him, because these are things that you should know about your first friend.

"Yup, but I have an older sister name Rosalie, her and Peter are twins and they're seven and in the second grade." Jasper explains to me before he takes another bite of the carrot he was eating.

"I have a brother and his name is Emmett and he's seven too and in the second grade." I wonder if Jasper's brother and sister are in Emmy's class?

The rest of the day was pretty easy too. Mrs. R had us all hold our pencils to see if we were holding them correctly and I wasn't. I kept getting frustrated, because my fingers didn't want to hold the pencil the way that Mrs. R said that I should. Jasper was having the same problem and Mrs. R asked us if we knew each other before school. We both looked at each other and then back to her and said, "No, why?"

"Well, it seems that you both hold the pencil the same way." We look at each other and laugh.

Mrs. R says that maybe we could help each other learn how to hold the pencil correctly. We eventually figure out how to hold it the way that Mrs. R wants us to, but then when we had to write, it wasn't very neat. I think that Mrs. R could see that I like things done neatly, because she says if we can try to write that way for at least a month and it didn't improve, then we could go back to our way.

School is over and I am trying to find my mommy and daddy when I hear Jasper yelling my name. I go over to him and there is a girl that looks just like him standing next to him.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie." He introduces us while putting one hand on her arm.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Bella." I greet her as I extend my hand to shake hers.

"Hi Bella," She says and then shakes my hand.

"Jasper, Rosalie let's go! Mom and dad are waiting." Some boy yells really loud at the same time I hear Emmett yelling, "Bella, come on! Mom and dad are here."

They both come over to us three. "Hey Peter and Rosalie, is that your little brother?" Emmett asks Peter.

"Yeah, this is Jasper." Peter says hitching his thumb toward Jasper.

"That's cool. This is my little sister, Isabella." Emmett says with a crooked smile on his stupid face.

"Emmett, you know I don't like that name." I say quietly while glaring at him.

"I know you don't, but it is your name, Isabella." He says while emphasizing Bella.

"Fine, Emmy Bear." I say laughing, since I know he only let's me call him that. He even gets mad at mommy and daddy if they try and call him that. I'm the only one that is allowed.

"Come on, Bella, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" He whines all loud and frustrated and then he turns directly in front of me and whispers, "Only when we are alone, Beaner." And of course, since he used my nickname, I start to blush a little.

Shaking my head, I try to get my anger to settle from him calling me Isabella, "Well, how many times have I told you not to call me Isabella?" I laugh and then Peter, Rosalie and Jasper start laughing too.

"Okay fine, I'll stop calling you Isabella, but only if you stop calling me that."

"Okay, Emmy Bear." I laugh at him again.

"Not funny, Bella," he groans. "Okay come on, Bella, mom and dad are waiting for us. Peter, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Emmy Bear." Peter says laughing and Rosalie, Jasper and I continue to laugh at Emmett.

"Okay, come on, Bella, we have to go, NOW," Emmett whines.

"Bye, Jasper and Rosalie." I wave as Emmett grabs my other hand and starts pulling me to where, I guess, my mommy and daddy are.

"Bye, Bella." They both say and wave back at me while they are still laughing about 'Emmy Bear'.

On the way home, I told my mommy and daddy what I did in school and about my new friend. They were happy that I had someone to play with and after supper, I took my bath, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I went to sleep happy that I made a new friend.

**A/N:** So leave me and review and tell me what you think... remember as with all my stories... give me a review and I'll give you a sneak peak


	2. Summer Trip 1

Ch. 2 Summer trip

A/N: So this chapter is a bit of a time jump... all the way up to the summer of them going into the seventh grade. Beta'd by the amazing Xo BellaItalia oX

Bella POV

7/23

Dear Diary,

It's crazy how I haven't really had that much time to write in you lately. Come to think of it, I don't believe that I have written in you all summer long.

Rosalie, ha, she has been a royal pain in my side this summer. She insists that I call her 'Rose' since we're family, just as I insist that she call me Bella and we do, really! Well, that is unless we're mad or frustrated with the other. So needless to say, I have been Isabella to her, just as she has been Rosalie to me.

Why, dear diary, do you ask that she is Rosalie? Well, let me tell you. First off, she starts getting on me about how I'm not dressing appropriately. Hello? I wear a shirt and bottoms just like everyone else, but no! That is not acceptable to her. No, she wants me to wear girly clothes and I've tried explaining that I just don't like those clothes. Plus, they just get in the way when the guys and I are getting into things.

She really made me mad yesterday; I can't believe she would embarrass me that way! Not just in front of the family, both hers and mine, but everyone that had seen me. I'm a tomboy and I don't do girly, ever! So when Esme and Rosalie decided that I had to go to the store with them, before we leave on our family trip to Lego Land in California, they decided that I needed to get dressed. Of course, I didn't think too much about it. They've never put me in super girly clothes before, but no! This time they put me in a damn dress and even put make-up on me.

It was completely embarrassing, because no one even recognized me. The whole time at the store, all I could hear was… 'Who is that with Mrs. Whitlock?' Rosalie must have a friend from out of town… Or my favorite one, 'Oh, I wonder if the Whitlock's are adopting a daughter, she'll fit right in.' Oh, everyone was so nice and polite to me, but not one of them realized who I was.

Well, Dear Diary, I must get going. The pilot says that we will be landing shortly and I am so ready to get out of this stupid dress. Yes, they all made me wear another dress today. And when I say all of them, I mean every last one of them; Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Peter, Emmett and even Jasper. My mom and Esme think it's just so cute that I am finally looking like a girl. Dad and Carlisle really aren't too sure what to think, 'just go do as your mothers tell you to sweetie.' Yeah, what help a cop and a doctor is, not! And then that leaves Peter, Emmett and Jasper; they are the worst. I thought that we were the best of friends and looked out for each other, but no not when I needed them to look out for me. All three of them have teased me to the point where I just want to cry. First, it was 'whoa, she looks nice.' Then it turned to 'wow, Bella, can we even call you that? No, I think we should call you Isabella. You look too nice to be just Bella.' Jasper hurt me the worst though when Emmett and Peter said, "Sorry Isabella, but we

don't want you cramping our style with you being all girly and stuff." Jasper didn't even say anything, he just laughed at me.

It really isn't fair and I have this strange feeling that I am not going to have any fun on this trip. Well, we have just landed now, diary, and soon we will be getting out of here to head somewhere. I will do my best to write again soon, as I'm sure that I won't have anyone else to talk to this trip.

Love Always,

~ME~

7/26

Dear Diary,

Hello, I'm back, but in a much better mood. We've been here for three days now and everyone finally noticed that I wasn't doing anything unless it was asked of me. It kind of hurts that it took me not speaking up nor doing anything for three days for them to notice that I wasn't happy, but hey, they finally did and that's what matters.

I can wear my own clothes now and the boys are 'glad' to have me back. At least, that is what Jasper tells me. You know, he is starting to act a little weird; every now and then he gets like Em and Pete to where he just stares off at other girls and ignores me. I asked my mom about it and she said that he was just at that age where he notices that girls are pretty and what not. Frankly, I don't care who he thinks is pretty. As long as we still get to hangout like we normally do and goof off.

So evidently, one of Carlisle's friends that he met at a conference is here as well with his family. They have twins, Jane and Alec; they are both really cool. I wouldn't want to piss Jane off though. She seems like she could be pretty mean if she needed to be. So far, we have gone and done a bunch of tourist stuff and for the rest of the trip we get to do Lego Land and the beach, which is what Pete, Em, Jas, Alec and I are doing. If your name is Esme, Renee, Rose or Jane, then you are required to go and do more shopping. Then, you have Charlie, Carlisle and the twin's parents (I can't seem to remember their names at all) who don't really care what they do.

Jane and Alec I guess have a cousin who lives here and they are supposed to be coming back from Italy, or somewhere from over that way, and they have decided that we will all stay at their house. Now, I assume that they must have some pretty big house in order for us all to stay there.

Well, Dear Diary, Rose is yelling at me to finish up my packing so that we can head over to this cousin's house in the morning. I can't believe that they are letting us stay with them for the next week and a half.

Love Always,

~ME~

**A/N:** Remember reviews make me happy and a sneak peak for you... thanks for reading


	3. Summer Trip 2

Summer Trip ~2

**A/N:** So for the long wait, I'm already done with the next chapter and it's with the beta... I'm starting on the next chapter after that... so from here on out there should be weekly updates just depending on when things come back from my beta Xo BellaItalia oX

Alice's pov

"Dude what is wrong with your girl?" Peter says casually, looking over his left shoulder and putting the video game on pause so he can talk.

"Nothing is wrong with Bella, she's just doesn't feel well." Jasper says calmly as he walks over to one of the recliners that are facing the television.

"Ha did you hear that Emmett? He didn't deny it, he actually likes Bella. I mean we all like her, but he likes her as in for a girlfriend and what not." Peter states as he claps and rubs his hands together, getting all giddy.

"Peter I do not like her like that. She is not _my_ Bella and I don't want her to be. She is just my best friend and I want her to be okay. Geez she is practically your sister and you seem to not care that she is sick. And you Emmett, she really is your sister and you don't seem to care at all!" Jasper yelled at them, getting pissed off.

If he gets all mad then he will need someone's shoulder to lean on to cool off. I can be that someone, since little miss perfect is sick. I think that Jasper actually does want Bella to be _his_ Bella, but he is either too scared to admit it or just doesn't realize it yet. I'm hoping for the doesn't realize it yet, I can work with that better than him actually knowing it. Now to continue to have miss perfect be sick.

******TIME SKIP******

"Hey Jasper, I had the cook make some soup for Isabella, would you want to take some up to her," I ask him all sweet like while staring at my nails, _I really should get them done again soon._

"Oh… um… yeah thanks Alice, that was really sweet of you. Did you wanna bring it up with me," he asks me.

"No I've got to get some stuff from my room, but maybe I'll go with you later for dinner or something. How does that sound," again I say being all sweet when really I don't want him to be by her let alone myself by her._ I really don't see what is so damn great about her anyways, she is so plain and boring._

I watch as Jasper goes into the kitchen and grabs the serving tray with all of miss perfects food on it. I crushed up some old sleeping pills and put them in her chicken noodle soup, applesauce and jello. I hope I put in enough to make it where she sleeps until everyone else is tired. So then she's up all night by herself, then come breakfast time tomorrow maybe a little more so she will stay away from My Jasper.

Jasper goes up the stairs to the second floor with her food while I go up to my room real quick. My room use to be my however many greats grandfather's office. I move a few books and then I can get into my secret tunnels. I walk through the tunnels until I get to the one by the room that miss perfect is staying in. Through the walls I can hear everything perfectly, I wouldn't be able to hear from outside her door because the walls are so stinking thick, which normally I wouldn't mind, but in this case it is not helpful to me.

"Hey Bells how are you feeling," Jasper asks her and she must have made a face, because he gives a snort of laughter.

_Damn it he doesn't need her to make him laugh, I will and can make him laugh and after this I will put that on the plan for today. Jasper will be mine and he won't need or want that white trash anymore. How exactly you can have that fine piece of man, Emmett, downstairs and then this white trash, Isabella, be related is beyond me. Maybe they adopted her and just aren't telling her; I mean it would make perfect sense, I think that they should tell her._

"Um Jazzy, this taste weird. Don't give me that look, it really does taste different," Isabella says to Jasper, I mean Jazzy.

"Bells I think you are just sick and your taste buds are dead or something. Just try and eat some more for me, please," I hear him beg of her to eat it.

_I'm torn… Do I want him to beg her to eat it, because then she will be knocked out while everyone else is awake or do I want him to not care about her health?_

"Fine I'll eat, but if I get anymore sick I'm blaming you Jasper Daniel Whitlock, do you hear me," Bella shouts out at my Jazzy to which he just chuckles back to her.

"Jazzy I feel sleepy," Bella says to Jazzy a little groggily._ Damn it I need her to eat some more, she's not going to stay asleep long enough._

"Why don't I go Bells? I'll let you sleep then hopefully you'll feel better and come have fun with us," Jasper says so sweetly to her, it's making me sick to listen to him be like this with her.

"No don't go. Um Jazzy will you hold me? I feel so safe with your arms around me," white trash says a little more sleepily to him._ Yes that's right, go to sleep and leave my Jazzy poo alone. I don't want her tainting my Jazzy poo with her trashiness. _

"Sure, if that's what you want Bells. You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you," Jasper whispers lovingly to her.

"You'll do anything for me? Are you sure," white trash again asks my Jasper.

"Anything B you just name it," Jasper says to her.

"Will you sing me to sleep? I don't care what it is just sing to me, please. Sing until I fall asleep, Jazzy," The nasty girl says even more tired now.

**A/N:** hope you liked it, let me know in a review please. thanks


	4. Summer Trip 3

Summer Trip~3

Bella's pov

"Rose that was so much fun, we have to do that again sometime. I'm so glad that you guys came out here." I heard some girl talking to Rose.

_Ugh… It took me forever for her to let me call her Rose instead of Rosalie. Alright so it didn't take forever, but it still took me almost two years before she finally allowed it. I hate this trip, it's been horrible and I never want to go on a vacation again._

"I completely agree with you, this vacation has been so much fun. Plus shopping with you is so much better then shopping with Bella." I heard Rose tell the other girl and my heart drops; _Rosalie doesn't like me_ is all that I can think.

"Why would you say that, Rose? I know her taste in style is horrible and all, I mean maybe she left her better sense of style clothing at home?" The other girl made it sound like more of a question.

"Um… yeah… not really. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Bella and all and she can be fun to be around, but she is just so much like the guys it's unbelievable. I just wish she would be more of a girl sometimes." Rose says to the girl and a little bit of my heart just went back together._ Alright so Rose doesn't hate me or anything she just wants me to be more like her, yeah so not happening._

"Yeah, well, she'll never get with Jasper if she stays all boyish."

"Ha yeah she'll never get with Jasper, because he doesn't even see her as a sister, but more of a brother. They're best friends, but I don't ever see it going past that. So if you want to try and date him I think you guys would be perfect for each other…" Rose says to her.

"Really? You think he would date me?" the girl asks Rose.

"Well I think so anyways, but you'd have to win Bella over." Rose says while laughing.

"What? Why in the hell would I have to win over _Isabella_ to date Jasper? That just doesn't make any sense." The girl sneered my name, like it gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

"Well dear, that would be 'cause Jasper doesn't make any big decisions without Bella's input. Those two are like twins, but born from different parents. I'm serious, those two are downright creepy at times, like how they know what the other is thinking or wants. This one time, we were all over at Emmett's house and Bella was up in her room doing something. Anyways, Jasper just randomly goes into the kitchen comes out with an apple and caramel and goes upstairs. We were confused on what the hell he was doing so we followed him and he does some weird knocking crap on B's door and walks right on in and sits on her bed. She rolls over and Em said it looked like she was just waking up. So then she's all like hey Jazzy and he hands her the stuff and she laughed saying hey I just dreamt about having that." Rose tells this girl.

"Wow and you are sure that they aren't secretly dating or anything?"

_Ew are you kidding me? Jasper is my best friend that would just be gross. I mean yeah he is kind of good looking, but we're only in the seventh grade; we're not even old enough to date yet._

"Yeah I'm sure they're not dating. But seriously Alice, if you want to win Jasper, you need to go through Bella first."

_Dear Diary,_

_ Well this stupid vacation was just that a stupid vacation. It was cool for the first few days then I got sick and stayed sick. If it wasn't for the fact that a professional chef was making my food, I would have said that someone was putting something in it to make me sick. But I don't think even the guys are that mean. _

_I'm not sure what to really think about some things that I've learned while being here… I heard Rose talking to some girl about me and at first I thought that she didn't like me and was just pretending to or something, but then she made it sound like she did like me… I dunno, Rose has always been honest when she didn't like someone…_

_Then Jazzy has come in and seen me like maybe a handful of times, I dunno maybe he has come in while I'm sleeping and he just hasn't tried to wake me up or anything. It kind of hurts to know that my brother, Emmett, and Jazz's own brother, Peter, have come in and seen me more than Jasper has. _

_To make things worse, Dear Diary, I asked the guys a few times why Jasper wasn't with and they said that he was doing other important things. I don't think the guys realized how bad those words hurt me, it's worse than anything that they have ever done to me before._

_I'm determined to get better and then make Jasper my best friend again. I'm not sure what I did wrong to cause our friendship to suffer like this, but I will it like new again. If it's from me being so sick, then I will make sure to be very careful and not get sick again. I don't think my heart could take losing my best friend._

_Well Dear Diary, the plane is about to start landing. Thank goodness so now I can put this stupid vacation behind all of us…_

_Love_

_Me_

******Time Skip******

"And then Bella we…"

"EMMETT shut the hell up! I don't want to hear anymore about the stupid fucking vacation, okay! I get that you all had this awesome time, doing whatever the hell it was that you did. BUT I spent almost the entire time being sick as ever! And before I was sick you three assholes were mean to me, so just leave me alone!" I yell at him and everyone else for being so damn happy about the vacation.

I get out of the car, slam my door and run to the front door of our house. I grab for the key in the hide-a-key rail and open the front door, slamming it shut when I'm inside. I run up to my room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Crap I'm going to be in so much trouble for yelling and swearing at Emmett and in front of everyone," I say to myself. _Uh I don't care, it's not fair._ I think to myself.

I'm brought out of talking to myself by knocking on my door.

"Go away, please."

"Bella open the door," my mom says calmly to me.

I get up and unlock the door, but not opening it and walk back over to my bed, sitting down.

"Well thank you so much for opening the door for me too, Bella."

She just looks at me and I've got tears in my eyes, she sits on my bed and they're about to come running down my face.

"So Bella, do you care to explain why you yelled at your brother and swore as well?"

"Mom you don't get it. I wanted this vacation so bad. I picked where we were going! I picked where we stayed! I picked when we were going! AND I had a horrible time! I didn't get to do anything mommy. The boys were mean to me at first and then as soon as they stopped and were being nice to me, I get sick. It's just not fair mommy. This was my vacation and I didn't get one. I don't want to hear all the fun things that you all got to do! I don't want to hear how when I was throwing up and felt like dying, how you went shopping with the girls and the boys got to go to another amusement park. It just hurts mommy, it hurts so much. And I dunno if you all tried to see me, cause all I did was sleep and then puke after I ate," I cried into my mom's shoulder.

"It's alright baby girl. Shhh… Mommy's here, it's all going to be okay," she says to me, rubbing my back.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy again," I slur to her, as I fight to keep my eyes open.

"It's alright go to bed baby girl, mommy will take care of everything."


	5. Freshman Year

2 years later

Bella & Jasper-14/15 Freshman  
Rosalie, Emmett & Peter-16 Juniors

BPOV

I'm so nervous it's the first day of my freshman year of High School. I have waited so long for this day, but now that it's here I'm freaking out. I got my outfit ready and then I jumped in the shower; when I was done I got dressed, I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and my black and white converse. I left my hair down and let it air dry. When I was ready, I went and ate breakfast, said bye to my parents and left for the bus stop. By the time I got to school, I was more nervous than before. I got off the bus and started walking around when I heard my name; I looked over and saw my best friend so I ran over.

"Hey Bells," Jasper says while giving me a hug.

"Hey Jazz," I say giving him a hug back.

"Bells I can tell your nervous, you need to calm down, everything is gonna be fine and you know I'm here if you need anything don't worry," Jasper tells me.

"I know Jazzy, but you know how I am. I know you will be right there with me for anything, that's why you're the best," I say smiling.

"You're the best too Bells."

"Come on Jazz let's go get our schedules and see if we have any classes together."

"Okay, come on Bells."

We went and got our schedules and looked them over and we only had three classes together. I was kind of mad, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey we have three classes and lunch together. Don't look so sad Bells," Jasper says trying to make me happy.

"I know I was just hoping we would have more classes together. I'm so nervous and having you there would have made me feel better."

"I know, but before you know it, you'll have friends in all your classes and you'll be saying Jasper who?" he says laughing at me, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh please, I could never replace you Jazzy, your my best friend and always will be," I say giving him a hug.

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel better," he says smirking at me.

"I know and thank you; let's get to class, we have math first."

We had the first two classes together, then I was on my own and of course I was fine. I talked to a couple girls in my classes who were just as nervous as I was. So it made me feel like the day was flying by, before I knew it, it was my last class before lunch and I was so happy I couldn't wait to see Jasper. I walked into the lunch room and looked around for him, but couldn't find him, but then I heard my name being yelled and saw everyone turn and look at me. Tell me, why do I get stuck, with a brother that has such a big mouth. I walked over to the table where Emmett, Rose, Peter and Jasper where sitting.

"Emmett did you really have to yell like that?" I ask him sitting down.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you heard me," he says smirking at me.

"I heard you; I think all of Forks heard you and your big mouth."

"Oh come on Bells, you know you love me."

"That's 'cause your my brother and I have to love you," I smirk back at him.

"Wow Belly Boo that really hurt, you know I love you."

"I love you too Emmy Bear."

"You two are so weird sometimes," Peter says laughing at us.

"Hey he's your friend; you choose to have him around, I'm just stuck with him forever," I say laughing with him.

"Hey, I thought you said you loved me?" Emmett asks faking hurt. "Fine I don't care, I still have my Rosie," he says turning to look at Rosalie. "You still love me, right Rosie?" he asks her.

"Of course I do, you big lug," she says, her and Emmett have been dating for two years now and they are perfect for each other. Rose is the only one that can put him in his place.

Lunch is over so Jasper and I say bye to everyone and walk to our next class. The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, the first day was over.

After that first day the months flew by and it was already the end of the school year. I couldn't wait for the summer so Jasper and I could do everything together. We have so many things planned to do like going to the beach, movies, camping and so much more and I was so excited for it to start.


	6. Sophomore Year

BPOV

I can't believe how fast the summer went by; now Jasper and I are starting our sophomore year. Time really does fly by when you're having fun, I did so much this summer and sometimes Emmett, Rosalie and Peter would join. We went to the movies, went camping and most of the time we would just hang out at the house and watch stupid movies just to laugh at them.

"Bella move it or I'm making you take the bus, I'm not gonna be late for you," Emmett yells upstairs.

Like he's never been late before, and not, because of me either. I can't wait for next year to come so I can drive myself and not have to listen to my pain in the ass brother.

"I'm coming, stopping yelling, we're not gonna be late, we have time," I yell as I go down the stairs.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Girls do need more time than boys Em, all you guys have to do is throw clothes on and your done."

"No, I have to make myself look good, for the ladies."

"Really, should I tell Rosalie that?"

"Uh...no, Bella you can't tell Rosie that, she will be pissed at me," he says looking all scared and I start laughing.

"Don't worry Em, I'm not gonna tell, let's go before we are late."

We got in Em's jeep and drove to the Whitlock's, Rosalie and Peter where already outside waiting.

"Sorry guys Bella had to make sure she looked pretty enough on the first day," Em says laughing, thinking he got a good one in.

"Oh really, Emmett and who is the one that said he had to make himself look good for the ladies?"

"What ladies would that be Emmett?" Rose asks looking pissed off as hell.

"Come on Rosie, you know your my one and only."

"I better be, don't make me have Peter and Jasper kick your ass."

I had to laugh at the look on my brother face, because no matter how close he and Peter are, the Whitlock brothers would do anything to protect their sister.

"I swear Rosie, you know I love you."

"Alright everyone, in the car you're making us all late, move it."

"What has you in a hurry to get to school Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing Jazz, I just don't want to be late on the first day and you guys are driving me crazy already."

Everyone gets into the jeep and we drive to school. We get out of Em's jeep and we go inside to get our schedules.

Em, Rose and Peter are Seniors this year; they have almost all the same classes while Jasper and I only have one class, math, together and this sucks.

"It will be fine Bella, you will know more people this year, so don't worry," Jasper says to me, trying to be reassuring.

"I know, but it still sucks," I say pouting to him.

"We still have one class and lunch together, it's better than nothing and after school we can hang out." Jasper saying that put a smile on my face.

"Your right Jasper, I'm sorry for acting like a baby," I mumble to him.

"Don't worry about it; now let's get to class before we're late."

We all say our goodbyes and go to our first class. I wish that our math class was right away, but it's not; it's right before lunch so I get Jasper all at once, back to back, and then I have to wait until after school. Oh well like he said, better than nothing.

Before I knew it, it was time for math and I was excited to see Jasper's face. I walk into the math room and see Jasper is already in here. I smile until I notice that he is talking and laughing to the girl with short, black hair that is sitting next to him. I walk over to them and Jasper doesn't even look up, it's the girl that notices me first.

"Can I help you?" she asks me kind of rudely and that's when Jasper looks up and finally sees me.

"Hey Bells, I didn't see you come in," he says and I'm not sure why, but it really pisses me off that he didn't notice me at all.

"Well then sorry to bother you, I leave you two to get back to whatever it was that you were talking about." After my little outburst, walk I sit down more towards the back of the classroom. I look back at Jasper and he looks shocked by my behavior. I turn away so I don't have to look at him. I don't know what got into me, but I think I was jealous of him talking to another girl. I look over and see Jasper walking over, but before he can sit down, some boy sits in the seat next to me.

"Hey is it okay if I sit here?" he asks me.

"Yeah sure, it's not like anyone important was going to sit next to me," I say to the kid and sort of mumble out the second part. I look up towards Jasper and I can tell that he still heard that part and new that it was directed at him.

"I'm Mike Newton," the boy says to me, pulling my eyes from Jasper, I look at Mike.

"Hey Mike, I'm Bella nice to meet you," he smiles at me and all I can think is, Jasper has a better smile. What the hell is wrong with me?

Class finally starts and it's over pretty quickly. I grab my stuff and run out the door to lunch. I hear Jasper yell my name, but I don't look, I get to the lunch room and Emmett, Rosalie and Peter are already there. I walk over and throw my bag on the table and sit down, the three of them jump when I do.

"What's up with you?" Em asks, looking a little worried.

"Nothing," I grunt out as Jasper sits down next to me.

"Bells what's going on with you?" he asks me.

"Nothing, I'm going to get something to eat." With that I grab my bag and go to the lunch line, I end up right behind Mike.

"Hey Bella, you wanna sit with my friends and I?" he asks.

"Sure Mike, that sounds like fun."

Looking over to my brother and friends as we were walking to the table, they were just looking at me then back to Jasper.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Angela and Jessica," Mike says pointing out the two girls, they both seemed nice and smiled.

"Hello," us three say at the same time, causing us to laugh a little at each other.

"That's Lauren and Tyler, they're together," Mike says pointing at two others, Lauren just rolls her eyes and seems like a bitch.

The rest of my day went by so fast that after my last class, I made sure to get to Emmett's jeep first so I could sit in the front seat and not have to sit next to Jasper. The four of them came out and no one says anything to me. I think that they knew something was going on, but didn't want to ask. I'm happy that they didn't ask me anything, because to tell you the truth I have no idea what is going on with me.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to drop you off first, okay? I want ta hang with Rose for a bit," Emmett says as he pulls into our driveway.

"Bye Peter, have fun Emmett and Rosalie," I say to them as I get out of the jeep. I walk up to the house and I don't hear the jeep leaving so I turn around; I look and see the confused look on their faces, except Jasper's look was of being hurt.

**A/N:** Well doesn't sound like Bella had a great first day of her sophomore year...


	7. The day after

**A/N:** beta'd by Xo BellaItalia oX

So I'm sure most of you guessed who the random evil girl was, but if not, by the end of this chapter you will...

**BPOV**

I hear a beeping and know it's my evil alarm clock going off. I really don't want to go to school today; knowing I will have to face Jasper. I still don't know what got into me; I have never felt that way about him talking to a girl before, but seeing them together just set me off.

I get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I get my clothes out and then jump in the shower. When I'm all done getting clean, I get out and get some clothes on, grabbing my bag and head downstairs. Dad and Em are sitting at the table eating already and when they notice me Em gives me this weird look.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Mom says at the same time Dad says "Good morning, Bells."

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," I say sitting down and eating the eggs and toast mom put in front of me.

"What I don't get a good morning, Bells?" Em asks me pouting and sticking out his lip.

"Good morning, Em" I say not even looking at him.

"What's up with you? Ever since lunch yesterday, you have been acting weird and you won't even talk to Jasper. Do you know how hurt he was about that? He has no idea what he did. We got to his house yesterday and he went right to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Rose said he even skipped dinner. What's going on Bells? Talk to me or at least talk to him." Em rambles on and by the time he is done, I have tears in my eyes and feel like shit for treating my best friend like that when he is always there for me.

"I'm sorry Em, I was just in a really bad mood, I promise I will apologize to him first chance I get okay?"

"Okay Bells, but if you need to talk, I'm here. You know Jasper is always there for you, right?"

"Thanks Em, now let's go. You're kind of freaking me out, with how sweet your being. I'm not sure if I like it or know to even take you seriously," I say to him and start laughing at the look on his face.

"Hey, I can be sweet just ask my Rosie," he says to me trying to fake being hurt by my words.

We say bye to our parents and leave for school. We stop to pick up Peter, Rose and Jazz; the second the jeep stops at their house I see Jasper sitting there with his head down. I get out of the jeep and run up to him and hug him.

"Jazzy I'm so sorry. I was just in a bad mood yesterday, I shouldn't have taking it out on you. Please, forgive me," I say almost in tears and hoping that he will forgive me for being so stupid.

"Don't worry about it B, I forgive you," he says while smiling.

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best."

"Yeah yeah, let's get to school before we end up being late."

We get in Emmett's jeep and headed for school. I'm feeling a lot better now, knowing me and Jasper are good. We get to school and we say our goodbyes.

My day is going by kind of fast and next thing I know it's time for Math class. When I walk in the classroom Jasper is sitting with that same girl again and today it pisses me off even more, but I try to act like it doesn't bother me.

"Hey Jazzy," I say walking up to him and the girl looks up and just stares at me.

"Hey B, how's your day going?"

"Great, how's yours?"

"Great, B. Oh hey so this is Alice Brandon, she just moved here," he says pointing to the girl sitting next to him. "Alice this is my best friend, Bella."

"Hey Alice, nice to meet you," I say, trying to look like I actually mean it when in reality I don't.

"Hello Isabella, nice to meet you as well," she says to me with a fake smile plastered to her make-up covered face.

The bell rings then so I go and take my seat. Something about that girl just bothers me; I'm not sure what exactly it is, but something is off about her. It's like she is familiar, but not exactly.

Class goes by fast and I still can't place where I know this Alice girl from. It's time for lunch, so I grab my stuff and walk over to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah B, do you mind if Alice sits with us?" he asks me and he has that look of pleading, but without really being obvious about it.

"Oh sure that's fine, let's go."

I really don't want her sitting with us, but I don't want to have to explain why either, because honestly I don't know why. I just know that this girl is bad news and I want her gone. We get to the lunchroom and walk over to our table. I sit down and the other three just look at Alice with a confused face; I want to laugh cause it's funny, but I don't.

"Hey guys do you remember Alice, she just moved up here. Alice you remember my older brother Peter and older sister Rosalie and Emmett, Bella's older brother," Jasper says and it's my turn to have a confused look.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again. I hope it's alright if I sit with you; we have so much to catch up on," Alice says while looking at everyone else, but me.

"It's nice to see you too Alice. Obviously we want you to sit with us, we wouldn't have it any other way," Em says to her while I'm secretly hoping that someone will say no.

I get lost in my thoughts during lunch. How is that they all know each other? Why don't I know her? Why didn't Rose snap at Em for being so sweet to Alice? Clearly Alice doesn't like me so what did I do to her?

**A/N:** so tell me what you thought


	8. Goodbye

**A/N:** Alright so I still don't own anything with Twilight and I don't really own the plot either, being that I adopted this story. I am so sorry that this chapter has taken forever to get out to you guys… I've had a lot going on recently in RL so all scheduling is off for stories right now… I'll get things out when I can, but I will try to upload on Sunday for this story… Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine alone…

**Bella's pov**

_9/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I have had the worst week of my life, alright so maybe it's the second or third, but you get my point. So we have this new girl at school, who has decided to make her life mission to piss me off and take my best friend from me. And the worst part about it is that Jasper seems to be letting her do it; he's not even putting up a fight or defending me. Alice has said some not so lovely things about me, but since she says them in a "funny" way they all just laugh. She almost made me cry the other day, but I'm stronger than that, I won't give the bitch the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

_According to the all knowing and oh so funny Alice, I should have been born a boy. That one had everyone in our group laughing and Rosalie agreeing with her, saying that she's thought the same thing many of times; that stung._

_And to make things worse, she is still bringing up crap about that stupid vacation. Her favorite thing to do to me lately is ask me if I'm feeling okay, saying she knows how I can get sick all of a sudden and then just stay sick. She'll do this when some random kid will be by me and then proceed to tell them how that vacation went._

_So I've got good news and bad news Dear Diary… The good news is that it's my birthday next week, the bad news is that I think everyone has forgot about it. I mean don't get me wrong, I have always told them that I don't want to do anything for my birthday, but they have never listened to me. To be honest Dear Diary, it hurts knowing that they'll probably forget about it. I mean I guess I should have said no party or presents, but a simple happy birthday would do just fine, but I'm not sure that I'm gonna get that. My parents and the Whitlock's have been over at Alice's house doing whatever it is that parents do, almost every day this week. _

_I guess sometime next week, everyone is going over to Alice's and I'm even invited which I don't really want to go, but Peter had to point out that I never go and it's not fair to Alice, because she always comes over here. So I spoke up and said how you had to dress up to go over to Alice's house which was clearly the wrong thing to say in front of that devil girl. Why was that a stupid idea, well because now I have to go shopping with her and Rosalie; evidently they took the liberty of looking in my closet and said that I needed new clothes. _

_Dear Diary please help me, I don't want to go shopping for clothes, let alone dresses, because Alice made it clear that in her house pants are not worn on a lady, then she made the comment about how I'm not really a lady so she changed it to a female. I had the lovely rebuttal of she wears pants to school and she said that she wears designer dress pants never regular jeans, but if I had to wear pants that they would be designer. Of course I figured a skirt or dress would be cheaper so that is what I'm going with._

_Well Dear Diary it seems it's time for my death trip_

_Love Always,_

_Me_

I close my diary and put it in my nightstand drawer along with my pen. Standing up I look in the mirror and I just don't see what is wrong with wearing jeans, they're comfortable.

"Isaabbbeelllllllaaaa, get down here already!" Alice yells up the stairs.

"Yeah come on B, don't keep my girl waiting too long, I want to see her later tonight," Jasper yells up at me and then I get this little pinch of anger. I hate it when he calls her his girl, I use to be his girl, well not in the same sense, but still his girl none the less. Now I'm just Bella his "bro".

Going down the steps I try to calm down some. "Alice how many times have I asked you not to call me Isabella?" I ask her trying to stay calm. You see I found out something about prefect little Alice and I've had enough of her that I'm going to use it, hopefully it gets me somewhere.

"You tell me all the time, but Isabella is your given name and you should go by what your parents wanted you to be called," Alice says all smugly to me.

"You call Rosalie, Rose and Emmett calls her Rosie. And we all call Emmett just Em or Peter gets Pete every now and then. So why are you calling me out on not using my given name?" I ask her and she along with everyone else seems to be a bit taken back by my words. I turn and look at everyone else, "What did I say something wrong? I just don't see why I have to go by a name that I don't like, when everyone else doesn't have to use their given names either." Of course my little high doesn't last long, because Alice seems to have thought of something.

"Yes well Isabella, you want everyone to call you Bella all the time, not just those closest to you that's the difference. Peter doesn't let just anyone call him Pete, we all know that others don't call Rose anything other than Rosalie unless they want to die, and Emmett is the same way. So Isabella, are you ready to go now?" Alice says with a smirk on her face.

"So I shouldn't have just anyone call me Bella, correct?"

"That's correct," Alice says still smiling.

"Because it's disrespectful to my parents to not go by my given name, correct?" I ask and I just can't keep the smile from my face.

"That is what I said, Isabella." Alice seems to be getting irritated with me asking this over and over.

"Alrighty, so then do you care to explain why it's okay for you to disrespect your parents, Mary Alice?" I ask her and all you can hear is the intake of everyone's breath.

"Excuse me?" Alice finally sputters out, looking all shocked.

"Well I was over at your house yesterday looking for my mother and wouldn't you know, it's perfectly fine for me to wear jeans there. Your mother didn't seem to have any issues with it at all. And before you even try to say anything, I apologized repeatedly for not being dressed appropriately and wearing jeans, your mother actually looked offended that I would say such a thing. When she asked why I was apologizing, I told her how you said ladies don't wear jeans and she began to tell me how that was only a Mary Alice thing. I of course was completely confused on who she was talking about. And wouldn't you know that your given name is Mary Alice and you want to call me out about Isabella. Seriously I only dropped three letters while you dropped a whole name."

"Now you just wait a minute here, you little bitch!"

Again all you heard was everyone else's intake of breath.

"Oh what's wrong, Mary Alice? Hey it's almost dinner time now, do you have your medication? Yes that's right, mommy dearest wanted to make sure that I knew about your little problem."

"What little problem?" Emmett yells asking me.

"No! You shut your fucking mouth! You bitch! Jasper, make her shut the hell up!" Alice starts yelling.

"Oh no, you don't, Mary Alice," I sneer her name as I say it. "Didn't you tell everyone, just like your mother told you too?" I ask her and pause for dramatic effect. "I take that as a no. You see everyone, Mary Alice has a disorder. She needs to take her medication for this and she hasn't been. She's bipolar, I believe is what your mother said, but the medication they had her on was making her suicidal so they thought that maybe moving would be a better idea."

"I need to leave," Alice says trying to get to the door.

I run and get in front of the door. "Just tell me what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much? Why do you feel the need to be so horrible to me? To make fun of me and have everyone laugh _at_ me?"

"I wanted Jasper, from the first time I seen him I wanted him to be mine! But no, you just had to have him wrapped around your little finger." Alice whines out.

"What the hell are you talking about? Jas and I are just friends, nothing more. We never have been and we never will be, because I'm just his _bro_!"

"See that right there," she says pointing to me. "You can call him anything you want, but everyone else has to call him Jasper. I am or at least I was his girlfriend and I still can't call him that. Yes it pissed me off when I first did it and he said that his name was Jasper nothing else and that everyone called him Jasper. I was fine with it until you were sick and called him Jazzy and he didn't say anything to you about that. I brought it up when the guys were playing video games and they said yeah everyone has to call him Jasper or he gets really pissed off, then I said on how I heard you call him Jazzy and they laughed at me. I don't like being laughed at. Peter made it clear that you, Isabella, are the only one who has ever gotten away with that. Not his siblings, not his parents, not his friends, and not even his grandparents could call him that, just you." Alice seethes at me while her hands start to form fists.

Alice takes in a deep breath or two, to try to calm herself down. "Because of you, you stupid bitch, they all laughed at me! I don't appreciate them laughing at me, especially because of a plain, mousy, little girl like you. So I wanted them and everyone else to laugh at you! You're nothing Isabella! Do you hear me? You mean nothing and I almost have everyone convinced of that as well!"

"Mary Alice Brandon, I think it's time we leave," said a voice from behind me.

I jumped and so did Alice, I looked around the kitchen and realized that no one else was there. Alice's dad was behind me, I moved so he could come in.

"Bella I'm sorry, for everything, but please don't provoke her anymore."

"I'm sorry Mr. Brandon, I just wanted to know why she hated me so much." I say quietly.

"Sweetie, it's not that she hates you, it's that she envies what you have with Jasper. Come on Alice, we need to go."

And with that they walked out the door just as the others came running into the house.

"Bella" they all yell at once and I cringe.

"I'm going to bed," I mumble and head upstairs.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think, did I go too far with Alice? I also mean no disrespect to anyone with a mental health disorder, just needed to get Alice out of the way and this is what my crazy mind came up with.


End file.
